


consternation

by bluerlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerlance/pseuds/bluerlance
Summary: sometimes, it's hard to breathe.





	consternation

it all started with the most simple of missions, an extraction from a nearby planet. they needed to be able to get there quickly and to help those in need, shouldnt have taken too long--but it turns out that wasnt what was going to happen.

the distress signal was a false alarm, a trap for the paladins of the invincible voltron. they became overcome with the galra, their weapons being materialized almost immediately the moment they stepped foot on the colonized planet.

they got shot at, their armor getting pierced and scraped as they ran for cover away from the constant rain of fire; shields were drawn and teeth were bared, the same train of thought on everyone's mind--survive. the almost distracting feel of determination resonated throughout the paladins, fueling them and making them untouchable.

that was, until one of them wavered. they became weak momentarily, thoughts being swept away in a heap of emotion as they realized that this was a battle they could die in. 

so they stood still, distracted and caught up in their rush of feelings--sadness, desperation, anxiety, hopelessness. it hit them hard, their breath coming out unevenly as they fired a shot into the darkness of the planet. 

it hit nothing except the dark nothingness of space.

that was when the panicking started, tears pricked their eyes and hands ran across their plated armor, tugging and peeling anything their gloved hands could touch. it was the worst time to be having a panic attack. 

they struggled to get their breathing under control, the sounds of lazers from the swarm of galra and the clinging of metal in their surroundings getting drowned out by the harshness of their wheezing.

they dropped their weapon, shaking hands going to their helmet and tugging it off. the sound of it hitting the ground was nothing compared to the thumping of their erratic beating of their heart. 

suddenly, everything became still. 

it wasnt as loud as it was before. no one moved. nothing moved. not even the air made a noise. it was quiet.

and then it wasnt. 

a shrill yell pierced the air as pidge ran towards the front of the hoard, tears in her eyes as she mowed down a few of the galra soldiers with her bayard, actions desperate and sloppy.

that was when it clicked, the noises slamming into them harshly. they could hear their ragged breathing and the concerned, panicked yelling of the other paladins as they laid on the dirt covered ground.

they laid there, covered in blood and tears, delusional to their surroundings as they shook. pain erupted into their small moment of quiet bliss and they screamed. 

they screamed until they couldnt anymore. but the pain still stayed, so they cried. they cried, and shook, and tried to make it stop.

and eventually it did, slowly and oh-so terrible. their vision blacked out in spots, breath slowing and the trembling stopping. but they felt at peace. 

they allowed their eyes to shut, the last vision and the very last sound fading away with their breath.

"LANCE!"

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this lmao


End file.
